Mistletoe
by Other The Alpaca
Summary: When Team Natsu returns for a mission, Natsu has a little 'supirise' for a certain bluenette... A NaLe oneshot. (My Secret Santa for my friend, Sting! Merry Christmas!)


**Author's Note;**

**So, this is my Secret Santa gift for my good friend, **Swirls of Awesomeness**! You're a great friend, and I hope you like this NaLe fanfic! Merry Christmas!**

It was suprisingly a quiet day in the guild hall. Nobody was fighting, members were huddling together for warmth, and mages were quietly chatting. But, Levy knew why it was so peaceful. Team Natsu had gone on a mission, and the loud and rather annoying Dragon Slayer, wasn't here to stir anything up.

The bluenette looked around the hall, trying to find something to do. As she looked, a hungover Cana was vommiting into _**Levy**_'s stocking (making the bookworm cringe), Asuka was playing with some mistletoe, and a sickly Happy (The mission Team Natsu was doing, is actually to find some medicine for the exceed) was mumbling "aye-sir..." in his sleep. Levy sighed, and began to re-read _**A Christmas Carol**_, for the millionth time.

Then, the guild began to get louder, and louder, and louder.

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed, after getting off of the train. As usual, Natsu was staggering off of the vechile, vomitting. All the other members ignored him, and nodded at Lucy. "That mission was quite difficult." Erza admitted, stretching. "It would've gone faster if _**someone **_read the details correctly." Gray scoffed, glaring at Natsu. "Hey! I didn't know we had to actually _**look**_ for the medicine!" Natsu shot back, wiping his mouth. The others rolled their eye's and opened the doors leading to the guild hall.

Almost instantly, everyone errupted into a chrous of;

"Hey!"

"You're back!"

"Is Happy gonne be alright?"

"Ugh..."

Natsu and the rest of the team smiled, and began to chat with their friends. _Hmm, I haven't talked to Levy in awhile..._ Natsu thought, deciding to converse with the bookish girl.

When he found her, Levy had just finished a conversation with Lucy, and was in the middle of looking for a new book. "Yo, Levy!" Natsu greeted with a grin. Levy looked up the book shelf, and her smile faltered a bit. "Hi, Natsu..." Levy replied, going back to the books. "How's it goin?" The pinkette asked, still grinning like a fool. "Good." Came Levy's answer.

"Can I get your help with something?"

"Uh, sure."

"I found this paper on the mission, and it looks like it's important."

As Natsu said this, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, with all sorts of weird symbols on it. Almost immediately, Levy pulled out a book, and began doing her thing.

It took only a mere 15 minutes, and Levy had already decoded the letter. She gave Natsu a look, and Natsu sheepishly smiled. The letter read;

_Dear Levvy,_

_i know that i'm probably the loud and rather anoying dragon slayer to you but I lieke you. I think youre nice smart and pretty. So for chrsitmas I was wondearing if u wanted a boyfriend as a gift. I know you wiell probably say no but I wantaed to let you know that im allways thinking about you and im crazily in love width you. Please be my girlfriend._

_-Natsu_

Despite all the incorrectly spelled words and the terrible punctuation, Levy was violently blushing. "N-Natsu, I don't know what to say..." Levy managed to speak, dropping the letter on the floor.

Natsu's smile dropped. "So no?" He asked, distraught. "No. I mean yes, I mean-" Levy just gave up and kissed Natsu. "Of course I will go out with you! You researched an entire language to write this letter! And I guess I was trying to hide my feelings, by playing hard to get...And I'm sorry for that." Levy admitted. Natsu patted himself on the back. _Score! _He thought. "I'll forgive you, _**if **_you go to the Christmas party with me." Natsu smirked. "Of course." Levy smiled, hugging the Dragon Slayer. Lucy had been watching them, and smiled. "Look, above you." Lucy said, mischeviosly crossing her arms. And above Natsu and Levy, was mistletoe. They turned to their right and saw Asuka giggling. The new couple smiled, and kissed each other.


End file.
